Total Ultimate Island
by The Space Cowboy
Summary: Twenty-six teenagers arrive on an island, where they will be spending eight weeks at a rundown summer camp competing against each other for a shot at the one hundred thousand dollar prize money. Who will go behind their fellow campers backs? Who will fall in love? But most importantly: who will emerge victorious in this contest? Find out here, on Total Ultimate Island!


**July 8th, 2007. Camp Wawanakwa, Muskoka, Ontario.**

* * *

The first episode of the series opens up to a serene environment on a lovely summer day. It was 10:00 A.M, just making it then an afternoon. The camera had focused on the worn out dock that rested above the sandy beach and furthermore, the lake. It was also was shown to have many patches of wilderness, such as trees that were all of various kinds. Many rolling hills also and in the skies was the sun and the clouds. It was then a man of his late-twenties popped below from the camera's. He stood on the decaying dock with a picture-perfect pearly smile on his face. His perfectly gelled raven hair was slicked back and he had dark black eyes and his bristly stubble was to be also noticed of his looks. His top consisted of a modern blue shirt and an undershirt that was white. He also wore a necklace around his neck to top off his top part of the man's body which is what viewers could only see due to the camera angle and he was very close up towards the camera when he stood up to reveal his face to the camera.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanaka! Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario and I'm your host, Chris McLean! Dropping season one of the hottest brand new T.V reality show, right now!" He initiated to start off the first words spoken of the series. Chris began walking down the dock as the camera angle changed to show the entirety of his body, showing his khaki pants and his sneakers. "Here's the deal: twenty-six campers signed up to spend the next eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp." He explained as he began to break down the concept. "They'll have to compete in the challenges against each other, and then face the judgment of their fellow campers." Chris came to a stop at the middle of the dock next to the camp sign that was labeled as 'Wawanaka' on it as he was explaining how they will be competing in challenges in teams against each other and then face judgment of each other. He began to go more in depth as he turned to the other cameraman who then gave him a close up angle. "Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their teammates walk down the 'Dock of Shame' and then board the 'Loser Boat' and then leave Total Ultimate Island, for good!" He described as he mentioned the Boat Of Losers and one of the interns dropped down a plank of wood with a picture of the boat plastered on it before it was quickly drawn up after he was done with his explanation of elimination.

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony.**

* * *

It's been 10 minutes since the camera crew had began recording the first few minutes of Total Ultimate Island. They'd moved over to the campfire ceremony as it traditionally transitioned over to another setting after Chris was done his explanation on the dock. The setting was surrounded by large boulders. In the foreground was 11 tree stumps and a campfire pit in front of it. Across from the tree stumps there was a oil drum that was placed there to give the illusion of a podium. Behind the podium was an entrance that was very tall wooden that presumably saying the name of the camp on the other angle of the camera's. Another entrance seemed to be a staircase that was carved in stone and although the boulders behind looked very big, there were even bigger ones that were placed on the island, but that would be learned later on inside the episode.

"Their fates will be decided here," Chris announced as he popped from the lower right corner of the camera, "At the dramatic campfire ceremony." He remarked giving jazz hands to show the gravity of how dramatic the ceremonies were. He walked down to the stairs and walked around to the other entrance and stopped at the podium. "This is where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He depicted to the camera as he picked up a marshmallow that laid perfectly on a stick and he then munched it down and discarded the stick off-camera somewhere. "In the end, one of the twenty-six will be left standing and will earn chessy tabloid fame." He began as he held three magazines with himself on the front issue. "And, a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow off in a week." He shrugged holding up a chest with some golden coins and other fake values to give off the impression before tossing it.

"To survive they'll have to face black flies," He narrated as a shot of black flies being swiped at by furry arms were shown, "Grizzly bears," the camera moved down to show the growling grizzly bear, "Disgusting camp food," next shown was a bucket of camp good with some alive larvae that was moving, "And each other." He finished it off with the camera returning to a close-up of him on the Dock Of Shame was being shown. The camera transitioned to a camera being inside a nest and it observing a bird that was feeding its young. "Every moment will be caught on the hundreds of cameras," it was then the scene changed to a tilted totem pole with a camera that was taped onto it unprofessionally, "situated all over the camp." It was then the camera came back to Chris on the Dock Of Shame. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right at here, and right now!" He exclaimed double pointing at the camera before the camera perspective changed further back as he said the title. "TOTAL! ULTIMATE! ISLAND!" He yells.

* * *

**Theme Song.**

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**

**You guys are on my mind**

Going down the cliff and into the water is shown Ezekiel, who is in a scuba diving suit holding a bow and arrow, aiming at some piranhas. After shooting the arrow and missing, the piranhas rush to him and bite through his breathing tube, he starts gasping for air immediately. Going above water where the breathing tube leads up to is Owen in a canoe holding the breathing tube carefully. Ezekiel's toque rushes to the surface, and Owen lets out a shriek. During this shriek bird crap lands into his mouth.

Before Owen can do anything the camera follows up to the bird, and follows for a few seconds until it's in a nest with its babies. Bridgette is pointing at the bird nest admiringly with D.J. and August by her side with the former's eyes lighting up with a twinkle. Duncan, Katie, and Sadie are all barely riding onto a bull that crashes into D.J., Bridgette and August as the camera follows the bull.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

**I wanna be famous!**

Katie and Sadie are both on opposite sides of Duncan and Curtis, trying to grab something from their hands that looks like a suitcase containing the prize money, which is then dropped into a river they're all passing by. Izzy's head comes crashing up from the water and grabs the suitcase with her mouth, but a passing canoe with Gwen, Courtney, LeShawna, and Heather shows up and Gwen knocks Izzy's head with a paddle, causing her to cough it up. Gwen grabs the suitcase happily, but she, LeShawna and Heather all start fighting over it. Tyler on a vine swings over to them to snatch the suitcase but epically fails and misses by a good two yards and keeps swinging. The girls are continuing to fight until Eva flips the canoe over and dives in the water for the suitcase.

**I wanna live close to the sun**

**Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

**I'll get there one day**

Harold is performing some kung fu moves on a large log in front of the waterfall. Then Eva, Heather, Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna all fall on top of the log snapping it in two. Everyone starts falling and Harold confusingly grabs the suitcase as he too starts falling to a certain death of sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall. Tyler makes a return and manages to grab every single one of them saving them with Marcus having his hands on the suitcase, using his jet-propelled sneakers to fly in the air.

They all collide into the confessional, destroying most of it. Cody is shown inside the destroyed outhouse, now covering his kiwis. Noah and Jade walks along and the former raises an eye brow at Cody whilst the latter started blushing, her face turning beet red. Noah then picks up the suitcase, only to be trampled by the bull. Now only Katie and Sadie are on the bull, Sadie grabs the suitcase and they both bicker over it until Katie, Sadie, and the bull are all mesmerized by Justin who is shirtless.

**'Cause, I wanna be famous!**

Justin is given the suitcase, and high fives Trent and Geoff as they all begin to dance. Beth walks over with stink-fumes coming from her, causing the boys to run away in terror and drop the suitcase. Beth and Lindsay then hug as they now have the suitcase, running into the mess hall to get Chef and Chris. The camera follows up to Chef who is cradling Chris in his arms, rocking him to sleep, until Beth and Lindsay rush in through the doors to cash in their suitcase. Waking Chris up, he begins to shout at the girls until Chef places him in an empty large pot and puts the cover over it, smiling at the camera with satisfaction.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!**

Various scenes are shown of each camper having the suitcase at one point until another takes it from them.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

They all end up on the Dock of Shame fighting over it, Chef holds up a camera and counts down from three to take a shot. Everyone keeps fighting, until right before Chef says one, they all smile and pose for one quick second and he takes the snapshot, afterwards they all keep fighting and the Dock breaks from the weight.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

Everyone's soaking wet as they all get to the bonfire to get warmer, night falls as they all start whistling the theme song.

* * *

After a brief cut, where Chris' makeup had been touched up ever so slightly, the show continued, as the rusted boat finally reached it's designated location. "Welcome back to Total Ultimate Island! Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd be staying at this five-star resort." He snickered, "So if they seem a little pissed off, that's probably why." The boat docked, and the first contestant answered the muster call. This was Beth, a short, pear-shaped girl with a strange fashion sense. She wore her shoulder-length, light brown hair in a high ponytail. She wore a chartreuse vest over an oversized, green blouse. The vest was decorated with a variety of pin-on buttons, and she was clad in a pair of pink jeans. She had two fat, unruly pimples dotted on the side of her dry face, and to complete her nerdy appearance, she wore a pair of camera-squared glasses and railroad-track braces, making her face look unbelievably awkward.

**Beth - Total Drama Stereotype: The Wannabe**

"Beth! What's up?" Chris calls out as the perky girl runs up to him and starts to intensely hug him. "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth's manner was as awkward as her body language. When Chris welcomed her to the island, the next words that came out of her mouth were, "Wow, you're much shorter in real life." Chris looks looks at Beth, mildly offended, but clearly more confused than anything. "Uh, thanks..."

"D.J.!" Shortly followed by Beth's entrance, the next arrival was Devon Joseph, or "D.J.", as he preferred to be called, a person with a remarkable stature whom many would describe as a giant. Indeed, D.J. was a tall and muscular dark-skinned young man with a well-groomed chinstrap beard. Without any thoughts, one would think he was into sports or at the very least, worked out. He wore a white skullcap over his brown hair and was dressed in a green T-shirt with the letter "D" printed on it and wore a pair of grey military shorts. "Yo! Chris McLean! How's it goin'?" The two high-fives and D.J. looks around, completely lost. "Hey, you sure you got the right place? Where's the hot tub at?"

**D.J. - Total Drama Stereotype: The Brickhouse With Heart**

"Yo, dawg! This is it! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris replied, redirecting the topic and pointed out to the direction of where the camp site was to the giant bloke. "Welcome to the show!"

"Hmph! Looked a lot different in the application form..." D.J. said, shrugging his shoulders as he continued down the dock. He was tempted to complain, but his mother had taught him to not talk back to his elders.

The next girl off the boat was a young girl. Her appearance and fashion style lean toward the Goth subculture. She has pale skin, wears green lipstick and has her short hair dyed in shades of green, and her outfit consists of a corset-like black top with blue and green sleeves, a black and green skirt, black nylons, knee-high black boots and a choker necklace. Unlike Beth and D.J., she carried no luggage. The contestants had been given that option, for some had brought more than they could carry in a single trip, and anything they didn't bring off the boat in their disembarking shots would be offloaded later.

**Gwen - Total Drama Stereotype: The Goth**

"Gwen! Welcome!" Chris cheerily greeted the goth girl. Gwen, surveying the ramshackle structures beyond the dock, could not believe her eyes. This place did not even faintly resemble the resort where she was expecting the contest to be held. "You mean we're staying _here_?" She asked incredulously.

"No, _you're_ staying here," Chris corrected. "My crib is in airstream with A.C. that-a-way." With just how smug he looks, Gwen was almost tempted to punch him as she gets in his face. "I did _not_ sign for this." She declared.

"Actually, you did." Chris corrected, casually pulling the document containing the contestant's contract out of his back pocket. Clearly, he had been expecting someone to react as Gwen had. Gwen's first impulse was to the contract from Chris' hands and tear it apart. Chris on the other hand was not impressed. "The great thing about lawyers is..." Chris says, smug as ever as he pulls another copy of the contestant's contract out from seemingly nowhere. "They make lots of copies!"

"I am _not_ staying here," Gwen declared, turning back to the boat. "Sure, you can forfeit if you want to!" The host replied, unfazed by Gwen's attempt at intimidation. "But just to let you know that there will be some pretty severe financial penalties being made against you if you forfeit right now, don't ya? Do you think your single mother can afford a long and costly legal battle which Fresh TV will win?"

Gwen stopped in her tracks, the sound of her heels coming to a halt as her body stiffened. Gwen was, indeed, the daughter of a single mother, and she was barely able to make ends meet. Thus, Gwen was a latch-key kid who grew up taking care of her younger brother. That's cool with Gwen, because she likes helping out her mother whenever possible, and she has tons of fun with her brother, too. Furthermore, part of Gwen's motivation to participate in Total Ultimate Island besides being able to pay for her college education was to pull her weight in their household. Though she has a loving mother and adores her younger brother, the household is far from stable. Her mother was very young, far too young in fact, when she gave birth to her. Shortly after her brother was born, she witnessed her father walking out of the family never to be heard from again. She heard he drank himself to death years ago, but had no desire to look into it any further. "Asshole..." The goth muttered darkly under her breath as she trudged sullenly down the dock to where the other contestants stood.

Loud music could be heard playing, as a tall and muscular young man with blonde hair was seen dancing on the top of the boat. He wore a pair of sandals and teal shorts, a pink silk button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a ten-gallon hat. His shirt was completely unbuttoned to show off his well-defined abs to the world. As the boat neared the dock, he could see four people there already, one must have been the host, Chris McLean and the other three must be his fellow campers. He front flipped off when the machine came to a halt and caught his luggage, giving a thumbs up to the driver as the boat sped away. He adjusted his cowboy hat and turned to the host, a big grin on his face.

**Geoff - Total Drama Stereotype: The Funniest Guy Around**

He looked around the camp and had to admit he was a little disheartened by the sights, the beach had murky waters tracing across it and had dead animals seeping the waters, it all looked like a run down camp site that hadn't been used in decades. Still, Geoff knew that this was a minor set back; he just had to make the best out of a bad situation. He walked towards Chris happily, "Chris McLean! 'Sup man!" He cried out, giving Chris a manly fist bump. "Honour to meet you, man!" Geoff carried on as he looked over at his fellow campers, there was a very tall, built, Jamaican boy who looked a little worried, a pale gothic looking girl with bright blue streaks in her black hair who had her arms folded and a small, slightly chubby girl who was smiling at Geoff, bearing her brace covered teeth. "The Geoffster!" Chris greeted, "Welcome to the island, man!"

"Thanks, man!"

"They say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke..." The Gothic girl grumbled, rolling her eyes at the dudebros' exchange. Geoff chose to ignore this comment and gave Chris a high five before joining the three others on the deck, standing next to D.J.

* * *

"Attention everyone, here is Heather!" Chris announced, grinning as a drop-dead gorgeous Asian girl stepped ashore. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound, and is of a deep grayish-black hue. She wore a stylish maroon top that was little more than a sports bra, barely legal shorts, and open-toed, spike-heeled shoes. This was clearly a girl who could turn heads and enjoyed doing so.

**Heather - Total Drama Stereotype: The Queen Bee**

Dramatically removing her sunglasses, the new arrival took in her surroundings. You could instantly identify her type. The way she walked, the clothes she was wearing, and the long perfectly kept sheen of raven hair that went down to her tailbone. She was a rich kid, and a brat at that. She emitted an aura of snootiness around her, so self-absorbed she forgoes introductions altogether. The girl made no attempt to hide her displeasure as she stormed past the host and when she spoke, it was clear that she was used to getting her way. "Welcome to the island, Heather!" Chris greeted, suppressed laughter coloring his voice. "_Please_ tell me we're not staying in this dump!" Heather snapped, scowling as her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "You cannot make me stay here! I'm calling my parents."

"I said pretty much the same thing." Gwen interjected as Heather turned her body in a 360-degree turn to face the teal-haired girl, sending her a scalding glare. "I'm sorry? Who asked _your_ opinion, creepy goth girl?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes and glared right back at the Queen Bee, but before she had the chance to retort something snide, rock music blared from the heavy speakers, drowning out any other noise possible. The boat next deposited a punk type of a muscular built with an angular-shaped head and slender body. He was of average height for his age and arguably had the largest shoe size of the contestants thus far. He has short black hair which is styled in a green mohawk and like with D.J., he sports some facial hair below his lips. On his face, he features many piercings on his eyebrow and ear. "Duncan, welcome!"

**Duncan - Total Drama Stereotype: The Delinquent**

The young man, now identified as Duncan, wore a black T-shirt, emblazoned with a large skull design, over a long-sleeved yellow undershirt. He wore a black chocker collar with spikes on it, a pair of dark-blue cargo shorts that reached past his knees and red high-top Converse sneakers finished with a black wristband on his left hand. "I don't like..." Duncan raised a fist, anger evident on his face. "... Surprises." Duncan growled at Chris, ominously pounding his fist into his open palm. "Yeah, your parole officer told me about that!" Chris' smirk widened into a shit-eating grin. "He also told me to give him a holler anytime to have you back on juvenile hall."

Duncan had been in enough fights to know when he was overmatched. He gave Chris a loaded eye-roll and scoffed as he replied, "Okay, then." Duncan strolled down the dock to where the other contestants stood, his eyes trail over Heather as he walked past her. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous?" He suggested with a leer.

"Drop dead, you pervert!" Heather sniffed, honestly, who knows whether she was more disgusted by Beth's spit or the gross attempts Duncan's making.

The boat approached the dock again, and a very pretty blonde exited the boat, carrying a red and gold surfboard. She wore a light blue sweatshirt and wore a pair of tan shorts and matching sandals. She was wearing her long, blonde hair in a ponytail and she wore no makeup, her natural beauty prominent enough for all to see. "Glad you could make it, Bridgette!" Chris said when the new arrival reached him.

**Bridgette - Total Drama Stereotype: The Surfer**

"Great to be here." Bridgette replied with a friendly smile. The smile faded in an instant, though, as she glanced around. "I thought we were going to be on a beach?" She asked uncertainly.

"We are!" Chris said as the camera cut to a shot of a seagull on one of the camp's garbage-infested beaches. There were definitely beaches on the island, however, they were all absolutely filthy, and most certainly not good surfing territory. "I mean a surfing beach..." Bridgette corrected. "Sorry, can't help you there!" Chris shrugged, his smile as unchanging as Heather's scowl, suggesting that his inability to help didn't really bother him. "Nothing ever stated that we would be doing any surfing during the competition."

"I suppose I can settle for swimming..." The surfer girl said, sighing at this disappointment. "That's the spirit! That makes-" Chris started, but before he could go further, he was interrupted as he was hit on the head by Bridgette's surfboard as she bent over to grab her bag. "Oww! Darn it, that hurt!" The host groaned, sounding more like a child than a grown man, earning him snickers from various contestants and a few sighs of annoyance from the others as the Surfer Girl obliviously moved past the host to join the other contestants.

"Hey look, it's Napoleon Dynamite!" Duncan exclaimed all of a sudden, Heather being the only person among the troupe who laughed at the reference.

The boat docked once more, and a tall and lanky young man with flaming red hair who probably didn't weigh 110 lbs stepped forth. He was dressed simply and unremarkably, clad in a blue shirt with a hamburger logo emblazoned on his chest, a pair of green pants with white-green high tops. Like Beth, he wore a pair of glasses with thick lenses. Below his lip were a few wisps of hair. For lack of better words, he was your stereotypical nerd.

"Welcome to the camp, Harold!"

**Harold - Total Drama Stereotype: The Dweeb**

"So you mean this is at a crappy summer camp, and not on some big stage of something?" Harold asked uncertainly, with an asthmatic wheeze. "You got it!" Chris agreed. "Yes!" Harold pumped up a fist in victory, before walking down the dock. "That is so much more favourable to my skills!" Chris gave him a confused look, before turning back to the boat.

"WOOHOO!" Came a loud cheer from the next boat. The next contestant was, for the lack of better word, fat. He was a grossly fat young man who comes with a lot of features that really help to accent his demeanor. Aspects like his unkempt hair and uneven tan gives off the impression of a slovenly individual. His wardrobe consisted of a pair of green shorts, matching coloured sneakers and a white jersey. Emblazoned on the chest was the logo of his favorite ice hockey team, the Toronto Maple Leafs. "Chris! What's happenin'? This is awesome! WOOHOO!"

**Owen - Total Drama Stereotype: The Party Guy**

"Owen! Welcome!" Chris greeted with the same amount of excitement as the obese young man. Picking Chris up like a rag doll, Owen cradled the host to his bosom and loudly exclaimed, "Awesome to be here! Man, this is so..."

"Awesome?" Gwen pipes up, grinning lightly. You'd figure she's being at least a little sarcastic, but it clearly flies over Owen's head. "Yes! Awesome! Woohoo! Are you gonna be on my team?"

Now you know she's most definitely being sarcastic, unfortunately, her unenthusiastic response is once again lost. "Oooh, I sure hope so..." With those words being said, Owen boilers once more, yelling, "I'm so psyched to be here!" and many other exclamations of like kind before Chris pointedly asked the obese boy to take his place with the others so that the contestant introductions could continue.

The boat docked again and decanted, not the expected contestant, but two contestants. One was as skinny as a rail, with black hair and bronze skin. The other new arrival on the other hand was the stark opposite of the bronze-skinned girl; shorter, very fat and fair-skinned. Her hair too was black and styled in the same high pigtails as her friend. These twins wore matching outfits, with pink shorts almost as skimpy as Heather's and black and white prison striped shirts. Even their luggage matched!

After disembarking, Katie and Sadie paused a moment to take in their surroundings, and then began to chatter. When either spoke, the other tended to echo the thoughts of the first. "Oh... My... Gosh... Sadie, look!" Katie pointed at the cabins in excitement. "It's a summer camp!" Sadie latched herself onto Katie's arm and hopped from foot to foot lightly, clearly just as excited as her friend. Judging by their interactions, these two must have grown up together and become inseparable as a result.

**Katie - Total Drama Stereotype: The Sweet Girl**

Sadie latched herself onto Katie's arm and hopped from foot to foot lightly, clearly just as excited as her friend. "Oh my gosh, how awesome is that? I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" She lets out a little squeal, and then the two girls giggle, as if they had just shared an inside joke. They grab their luggage and run down the dock, chatting excitedly about what they thought it would be like.

**Sadie - Total Drama Stereotype: The Sweet Girl's Friend**

Chris scratched at the back of his neck in confusion, then turns his head to face another camper waiting at the docks as it chirped. "Oh, Kyle~!" Next off the boat was the quintessential blonde bombshell.

"Everybody! This is Lindsay!" The camera pans from her head to her toes, clearly taking in the astonishingly gorgeous blonde. Compared to other female contestants, Lindsay can debatably be considered the most beautiful and attractive. Lindsay has long blonde, waist-length hair with a dodger blue bandana to cover the upper part of her forehead. It is possible that she has dyed her hair as her eyebrows are darker compared to it. She has sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, full lips with orange lipstick, and triangular-shaped eyebrows. She stands a decent height of 5'6" which makes her slightly taller than Gwen but shorter than Heather.

**Lindsay - Total Drama Stereotype: The Dumb Princess**

Unlike the other female contestants thus far, Lindsay has the largest bust size. Her trademark outfit is a brown vest over a red tank top, an orange striped mini skirt, and brown calf high cowboy boots with decorative stars on the sides.

"Not too shabby!" Chris remarked as Lindsay approached the host, she flashed a dazzling smile for the first time of many and walked with grace, despite her top-heavy build. "Hiii~!" She singsongs, stopping in front of the host. "Uhm, my name's Chris by the way..." The host proceeded to correct the blonde, looking a little perplexed.

"Oh, sorry! You look soooo familiar by the way!" This otherworldly beauty exclaimed to Chris, a famous celebrity whose face was arguably more widely recognized than the Prime Minister of Canada's.

"I'm the host of the TV show you're on: Chris McLean!" The now-exasperated host added, satisfied he'd gotten the message into Lindsay's head. "Oooh! That's where I know you from!" She beamed in satisfaction, "You were the funny guy in that tennis movie! You were a lot taller in the movie though..." The haze of confusion passed over Lindsay's face once as she grabbed her luggage and walked over to where the other campers occupied, proceeding to introduce herself to Beth, Gwen, D.J. and Geoff, who she rechristened Betty, Gina, Darren and George.

On the boat's next stop, a short, somewhat, skinny boy strutted off the gangplank in that maddening but endearing swagger. He had a 'U'-shaped head and a scrawny neck. He has teal eyes, brown hair, and a fair complexion. This was Cody, the tech geek of Total Ultimate. He was sporting a cream-colored short-sleeved shirt with a green and red stripe on the chest area. Underneath, he wore a khaki long-sleeved shirt with white collars sticking out and his sleeves being partially rolled up to his wrists. He wore a pair of blue jeans with deep and large pockets that are a darker shade of blue and olive-colored sneakers with cream soles.

"Cody! The Codester! The Codemeister!" Chris declaimed as Cody approached and they flashed trendy hand gestures at each other, for Cody thought that he needed a "cool" nickname, and he was hoping that one of his suggestions would catch on by virtue of Chris using it for his introduction.

**Cody - Total Drama Stereotype: The Geek**

"Dude, psyched to be here, man!" Cody replied. As the cool geek strutted down the dock toward the other contestants, he was mainly checking out the girls. There was a beautiful young woman with luscious blonde hair, big blue eyes and plump lips. The woman's body was unreal, with a pair of breasts bigger than anything Cody had seen before, another pretty, athletic looking blonde carrying a surfboard, and a drop-dead gorgeous Asian chick who meets a certain classic idea of feminine beauty.

"I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!" Cody said in what he imagined to be a suave tone. Assuming that he would have the pick of the crop he strutted up to Heather. "Out of your league, dweeb." Heather sniffed, arms folded, before Cody could make any attempts to woo her.

Having been shot down by the queen bee, Cody decided to try his luck with Bridgette. She responded to his chat up lines politely and amicably, but nevertheless made it clear that she was currently more interested in meeting the remaining contestants.

"Marcus! Glad you could make it, hope we see those skills up to the task!" The boat docked yet again, and a dark-skinned young man stepped forth. He donned a red t-shirt with white trimming with black-filled V design pattern in the middle worn over by a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of red and yellow Nike sneakers and lastly a red and black backwards cap over his black hair. Like Geoff, Marcus was a relatively tall young man standing a height of around 6'0". In contrast to Geoff who could pass off as your average gym-goer, Marcus on the other hand had the physique of the average boy his age. "You know, when I heard that Chris McLean was going to host this show, I should have figured we wouldn't actually be on some five-star resort." Marcus spoke up.

**Marcus - Total Drama Stereotype: The Whiz Kid**

"Uh, harsh. I would never lie about anything." Chris jokingly glared at Marcus who snorted in response and hoisted his backpack higher up on his shoulder before retreating to the other contestants, standing next to Bridgette and Gwen. "A rating monger like you? Never." Now his glare was a little more serious, but it loses all effect after he pouts and turns away. "Maybe our next contestant will be a little nicer."

"Don't count on it, McLean, we're teenagers." Having said that, the next contestant to arrive was scraggily looking young man who had a rustic, unsophisticated air about him. He had a small soul patch, was pale, and had a turquoise toque on his head. He had an olive green sweatshirt and a pair of pants that matched his toque, and wore a pair of farming boots.

"Our home-schooled country boy, Ezekiel!" Chris announced to the camera. Turning back to the new arrival, McLean said, "What's up, Zeke? How does it feel to be out in the real world for a change?" Chris asked mockingly as he kept his smirk in place, silently reveling in the fact that the contestants didn't like the rusty summer camp. "What do you mean, real world?" Lindsay asked, eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion. "Are we in the Matrix?"

"... What? No." Marcus said, looking perplexed at Lindsay's statement. "It's a figure of speech."

"Is that like figure skating?" Lindsay asked, still a bit confused. "Because my P.E. teacher told me I was good at that." Marcus blinked; momentarily confused by the question, he was about to answer her highness, however, he found himself completely lost for words. Thus, Marcus opted to remain silent and do as everyone does, and wait for the remaining campers to arrive.

**Ezekiel - Total Drama Stereotype: The Home Schooled Guy**

"Whaddya mean by how the real world feels like?" He folded his arm around his torso as he would raise an eyebrow in mock indignation. "Just 'cause I'm home-schooled, doesn't it mean I live in a cave, eh?" He replied in the exasperated tone of one who has gotten sick of explaining the same thing over and over. "We have Internet. It's just that the connection in our farm is really sketchy, so we barely use it, eh." Ezekiel said exasperatedly, probably at the lack of care the host has shown towards the contestants and growing tired of answering the same questions time and again. "I helped my Pa take care of shipping products from our farm and ranch to the villagers as well as out of the village. So I understand a few slangs, even if I ain't using 'em, eh." Ezekiel then gave a smile, he could barely contain his excitement about the upcoming challenges for the next eight weeks. "But to answer your question, I'm so up for this contest! I can't even describe how I'm feeling, eh?"

Chris blinked several times, attempting to regain composure. "Huh..." Chris hummed in surprise, "And to think I thought you didn't know what that meant. I mean; you've been home-schooled your whole life, been raised by freaky prairie people. To be honest, I figured you'd be our one-and-done guy... Guess there is more to this home-schooled guy than meets the eye!" When the boat finally returned, its sound got steadily louder as it was moving at its top speed, much faster than it was on its previous trips. However, unlike the previous boats, there was nobody in or on the boat itself. Instead, there were two skis being pulled behind the boat, with the next contestant planted firmly on them. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris announced dramatically. Everyone eyed the tall, lanky young man in a red tracksuit and matching headband, their stares ranging from dismissive to interested to mildly amused.

**Tyler - Total Drama Stereotype: The Jock**

Tyler was now close enough to hear McLean's announcement, and to make himself heard as well. "Great to be here, dude!" He shouted, waving for the cameras. The boat eventually skidded to a stop, but the contestant lost his footing and started flipping through the ocean and propelled into the end of the dock, and into Heather's luggage pile. One of her bags containing shoes that was worth thousands of dollars launches into the lake, and ends up soaking the Asian girl completely, much to the amusement of the other contestants. "Ugh! My shoes!"

"Ouch! That's going to leave a mark." Duncan snickered.

"Wicked wipe-out, dude!" Chris called from the base of the dock.

Somehow, even after the outrageous amount of pain, Tyler's arm shoots up and gives a thumbs up.

Next to arrive was a short, stocky, buxom girl clad in a blue leotard and matching gym shorts, with white sneakers. Her arms were noticeably muscled, even at rest, and she wore her black hair in a short ponytail. Her expression was sullen. "Eva, welcome!"

Eva had the look of an athlete with a terse temper that contrasted with the more feminine female contestants who had arrived thus far. Indeed, Eva was slender in frame with a slim waist, flared hips, taut buttocks, and broad shoulders. She also sports a well-toned and comparatively muscular build. At the same time, she is considered attractive to some male contestants with a curvaceous and developed figure with well-endowed breasts. She even had a beauty mark on her lip, but she didn't seem to be interested in her appearance given that she was content to keep the unibrow intact and she wore no makeup beyond lipstick that matched her hazel eyes.

**Eva - Total Drama Stereotype: The Female Bully**

Eva acknowledged Chris' greeting with nothing but a grunt, her sullen expression pierced through everyone's nerves, even Duncan and Heather's. She trudged down the dock. When she came to Cody and Harold, she thought that was a good place to await the arrival of the remaining contestants. As she turned to face the end of the dock, she dropped her bag, which fell to the dock with a heavy clunk and hit Cody's foot.

"Ow! What's in there?" Cody asked, trying to make conversation. "Dumbbells?"

"Yes." Eva replied, and Cody couldn't help but be impressed because by the outline of those things, she's got to be doing some hard-core workout. "What're you pressing? 200?" She looks at the geek again, a little surprised, but nods anyway. "Jeez, impressive." For a second, Cody thought there was a tint of pink on her cheeks before his attention was grabbed by the next person arriving.

A slim girl was standing at the prow and waving excitedly. Her long, orange hair was full of curls and her eyes were green. She wore a green halter top with a collar and a cleavage cut-out. She was the only girl with a long skirt, reaching almost to her knees, but the skirt was of a curious design, covering most of her thighs on the outside but on the inside, it was knotted on one side and hung low on her hips, only partially covering her green, bikini-like panties. All in all, it looked like Izzy, as the new arrival was called, had simply wrapped a yellow-green towel around her hips. "Izzy! Welcome!"

**Izzy - Total Drama Stereotype: The Psycho Hose Beast**

"Hi, Chris!" The girl waved chirpily, bouncing around on the bow of her yacht as it neared. "Hi! Hi! Hi!" When the boat came to a stop, Izzy rushed to the gangplank, but stubbed her toe and took a header off the boat as she jumped from her yacht, smashing her chin on the edge of the wooden structure on her way down as she fell into the water below. "Dude..." Tyler hissed as he, among other few of the contestants winced sympathetically.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt!" Bridgette rushes forward and helps Izzy out, scolding the other campers for their indifference to her well-being. "I don't know," Duncan starts, lolling his head from side to side while pointing. "She seems kind of out there, she's probably fine." As soon as Izzy surfaced, she shakes her hair out like a dog who played in a puddle on a rainy day and seems completely okay, even liking the weird adrenaline rush she might've had. "Point proven."

"That felt so... Good! Except for hitting my chin." The words just rush right out of her mouth as she swivels her head, looking from one angle to another. "This is summer camp? That is so cool! I thought you were taller though. Are these the other contestants? They look nice, well, most of them, anyway. Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?!"

"You can say that again." Geoff piped up, suddenly feeling a stab of pain as he rubbed his belly which was stifling a groan. "I'm starving dude."

"Well, you're just gonna have to wait then." Chris told him with no sympathy. "We have eight more campers to introduce! Speaking of which, one of them is coming now!" On its next stop, the boat disgorged a boy, the cheery tone in Chris' voice was made much more prominent, most likely to annoy the teen. He had shoulder-length, dark brown hair and light brown skin, suggesting he is of Native or Indian descent. His wardrobe consisted of a navy blue polo shirt worn over by a long-sleeved sweater. He wore a red sweater vest and a pair of cargo pants, giving the boy a preppy, organized and more closed-in feel, and his rather large head giving him the impression of being an intelligent fellow while helping him stand out in the cast.

As the boy approached, Chris declared, "Our know-it-all, Noah!" Noah gave no greeting, but came right to the point. "Did you get the memo about my life-threatening allergies?" He asked, his voice monotone, but his annoyance still managing to come through. Chris chuckled and shrugged. "I'm sure somebody did." Chris replied unhelpfully. To be honest, he didn't really care.

**Noah - Total Drama Stereotype: The Schemer**

Noah quickly scanned the decrepit buildings beyond the dock. "Wow, it's so good to be here." Noah pronounced sarcastically. "Way to lie about our accommodation. It totally fooled everyone."

"Yeah, and nice way to put your sarcasm into place." Chris replied. "Wait. This ain't your stereotype, is it? Because if that's the case, I won't last with you around." Chris said, as if they were discussing the weather. "Mhm, it is. Soooo… Good luck with that!" Noah decided that he would get nowhere with this line of conversation. Having established that Chris had no shame, Noah decided to walk to the end of the dock where the other campers waited.

The boat returned and decanted a sturdy-looking girl of African descent. Being one of the larger female contestants in Total Ultimate Island, she had a thicker figure differing from many others. She has full lips with pale lipstick, and has a distinctly large bust and hip size. On her right cheek, she has a small dotted mole. She has long triangular eyebrows and thick eyeliner. She has long black hair that is tied into a ponytail with a light beige hair tie. Her trandmark outfit consist of a light beige T-shirt with 4 red-orange kumquats, blue capris jeans, and brown sandals. She also wore a pair of beige hooped earrings. "Our homegirl, LeShawna!" Chris announced to the camera. "Sup y'all? LeShawna's in the house! Feel free to quit now and make it easy on yo' selves, 'cause I came to win!" She yelled, throwing her luggage onto the as she would proceed to strut down the dock as if it were a catwalk, a smug smile on her face.

**LeShawna - Total Drama Stereotype: The Sister With 'Tude**

"And the rest of us didn't?" Noah remarked in a deadpan voice, earning a chuckle from Owen, who happened to be the one he was standing closest to. Cocky though she was, it quickly became clear that LeShawna was also friendly, with an eye for the boys. "Yo, baby, how's it shakin'?" She asked with a wink as she passed Geoff. Not waiting for an answer, she came to D.J. and offered a high five, exclaiming, "Give me some sugar, my brotha!"

"I've never seen a girl like your in real life before..." Harold mumbled, a distant look on his face as he vaguely stared in LeShawna's direction. "What's that s'posed to mean?" LeShawna asked, an eyebrow raised. "Well, it's just... You're really big... And loud." Harold foolishly remarked in his fascination, clearly not aware that was not the sort of thing you say to a woman.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" She rolled up her non-existent sleeves on her top as she got ready to beat him up. "You haven't seen anythin' yet! I'll show you big, baby!" After that, LeShawna advanced on the nerd, with the apparent intention of beating him to a steaming pulp were it not for Bridgette and D.J.'s attempt to pry the two apart. In the meantime, Harold does some weird karate moves that makes a few of the campers laugh.

"This is going to be the start of a great summer camp..." Marcus sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I knoooow, right?" Lindsay pops in with her usual cheerful voice. Marcus blinked, he would shake his head rougher than a dog to clear the confusion out of his system, then proceed to exchange glances with the bombshell, not sure if the blonde was being serious or not. Gwen seems to wonder as well. "You do realize he was being sarcastic, right?"

"Sarcas-what?" Lindsay asked, tilting her head in confusion, having virtually no idea on what the word meant. Marcus and Gwen's eyes widened in astonishment and disbelief as they would exchange awkward glances with each other before glancing back to Lindsay, wondering if she was really that dumb.

Chris ignored the altercation between the campers and instead turned his attention to the next contestant who had just gotten off the boat. "Our eighteenth contestant, Trent!" Chris announced to the camera. Turning back to the musician, Chris said, "Glad you could make it!" He said, motioning towards a young man with black hair and light-green eyes walking down the dock. He was dressed casually, clad in a green shirt featuring camouflage-patterned sleeves and a pair of black jeans. Emblazoned on his chest was a black handprint, he wore a large backpack, and carried what could only be the case for an acoustic guitar. His manner was laid-back and friendly as he gave the host a warm smile, as he walked down the dock with his luggage in his hands. Like Geoff, he sported a cleft chin.

**Trent - Total Drama Stereotype: The Cool Guy**

"Great to meet you in person, Chris!" Trent replied. "I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work." The two bump fists as the young guitarist, now identified as Trent attempted to boost Chris' ego, if that was even possible. "Hey, thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!"

"I saw that!" Everyone turns to look at Beth. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. Though they got immunity that week."

"Lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head." Harold interjected, earning a raised eyebrow from Gwen, "Me too!" Lindsay chimed in and Marcus started wondering if any of the contestants were normal. "They do realize getting dropped on one's head is a bad thing, right?" Marcus shifted his head so he was whispering in Gwen's ear. "If I had to guess, they might already be used to it." Gwen responded before the camera pans back to Trent who, like the other campers, is clearly surprised and dejected by the obviously not-so glamorous island. "This is it?" The guitarist asked incredulously.

"You got it!" Chris replied amicably.

"But there isn't even a stage..." The perplexed musician pointed out. "Actually, there is." The host corrected, "But that's not where most of the competition is going to be." Seeing that Trent was about to say something else, Chris decided to cut him off. "Long story, but we're on a tight schedule. I'll fill you all in after everyone gets here, so how about you go to the end of the dock and wait with the others?"

"Okay, then..." Trent said uncertainly. He turned his attention towards the other contestants and gave them all a wave, "Hey! How's it going, everyone?" All the contestants just gave him a blank stare, aside from Duncan, who seemed to find something about Trent ever so slightly amusing. When he realized he wasn't going to get even a wave back, Trent walked down the docks and decided to stand next to Duncan after adding his luggage to the pile, seeing as he had been the only one to have some sort of human response to his greeting.

"Here's Curtis, everyone!" A boat pulled up to the dock and a fair-skinned young man stepped forth. He stood 6'2", had blue eyes, his blonde hair was shaved into a soldier hair style, and he was well-muscled and athletic. He had a chinstrap beard with strong chiseled features. He had a tattoo of a mushroom skull being burned alive as it descends into the fiery depths of hell on his upper right arm, and on his left, he had a skull wearing a snapback and holding a stack of banknotes while smoking a cigarette. He wore a black bomber jacket over a white wife-beater shirt, a black snapback cap, and a pair of black baggy pants with matching Adidas sneakers. For accessories, he wore a silver necklace with a dollar sign on it, a silver watch on his right wrist and silver stud earrings for men.

**Curtis - Total Drama Stereotype: The Rapstar**

"Give you a challenge? You mean feed me dinner. You shouldn't have came, 'cause I'm the obvious winner. You lookin for fame, I spit flame, and you tinder. So you only bring shame and heat my house in the winter. I'm killin' whack rappers like it's no big deal. I hit hard, you a retard, so victory I harness. You dealt cards, I drew swords, and swords are the sharpest. Stab your heart, grab your arm and tear it out from the socket!" The young man boasted, showing off his rapping skills. Sadly, these unprecedented bars were met with silence from the other campers.

"Did you just rap?" Heather flatly asked, not amused in the slightest. "Because that was terrible."

"There's this girl, she's hijacked my mind. She's like an angel and super model combined. She's one of them girls that's impossible to find. Beautiful she may be, but hard of hearing I see~" Curtis resumed freestyling as he was stalking down the dock to the others, notably Heather in an attempt to seduce her. "Stay away from me." Heather spat, eyebrows twitching. "Alright, alright. Geez, whatever you say." Curtis shrugged, sliding over to Geoff, D.J. and Duncan. "What up brothas from otha mothas?"

"What's up dude?" Geoff asked, extending his right hand to ask for a fist-bump, smiling contentedly as Curtis returned the favour and proceeded to high five D.J. and Duncan.

The boat screeched to a halt and the contestant was nearly hurled out of the boat. Said contestant was quite the eye-candy. She had short brown hair, mocha skin, suggesting she is of Hispanic descent and freckles under her cheeks. She was well-endowed on the bust scale, and more then a few eyebrows were raised as she bent over to pick up her suitcase, which had been hurled onto the dock by the disgruntled driver.

"Our Ms. Do-it-all, Courtney!" Chris announced, offering Courtney his hand as she stepped off the gangplank, for her profile suggested that she would be appreciative of such a gesture without merely accepting it as her due or interpreting it as condescension. "Thank you." Courtney politely thanked the host for his gratuitously chivalrous gesture.

**Courtney - Total Drama Stereotype: The Type 'A'**

Her outfit included a short, grey sweater over a more expansive off-white blouse with calf-length and a pair of olive-green camo jeans. She also wore a pair of grey high-heeled sandals as compensation for her diminutive height. Alas, even with these style of shoes it was soon made apparent when compared to the other contestants, that she was the shortest among the bunch.

Courtney decided to join the other contestants and engaged in polite introductions with a number of them. "Hi! You must be the other contestants! It's really nice to meet you all!'' A few greetings were sent back at the newcomer, but the majority remained frosty. "Expected." Courtney nodded. "Of course, I understand the hostility, given our circumstances."

"Great... Another know-it-all who believes they can win it all with no problem..." Gwen murmured, her eyes rolling morosely as she proceeds to fold her arms. Courtney shot Gwen a glare but kept her cool. "Actually, that's not true. I believe I can do my best to win. We'll see how far that gets me."

''How's it goin'! I'm Owen!'' He greeted as his strong and pudgy hand shook Courtney's, literally shaking the girl. ''Nice to meet you... Oooooh, wooow.'' Courtney's glad-handing and amiable chitchatting ceased abruptly, as did all other conversation, when the next contestant arrived. The twenty-fourth contestant was an, for want of a better description, a drop-dead handsome. He had a ripped physique, not the exaggerated muscle definitions of a bodybuilder, but he had well-toned muscles with sculpted pectorals and abdominals that rippled under his tight T-shirt and an angular face with a sharp jawline. He has flawless bronze skin, thin eyebrows, dark brown hair with bangs and stunning blue eyes, lighter than any of the other contestants. His nose is small, but sharp and he has full lips. His wardrobe consisted of a tight dark green shirt, a necklace with a little shell and jeans. He also wore a pair of slippers.

The young man standing in front of the other contestants could only be described as an Adonis reincarnate. Every girl present desired him on sight, even Owen was mesmerized at the sight of the drop-dead gorgeous man standing in front of him!

Bar Owen, the other boys' reactions to the new arrival were mixed. Some were disdainful of the pretty boy; some admired his ripped physique, knowing that a guy didn't get that shape without tears and sweat; and some saw a dangerous rival who might damage their own chances of hooking up with someone and some were concerned that he might recruit the girls into an alliance. Gwen, too, was embarrassed by her reaction to Justin's arrival. "He could be a serious threat." She whispered to the closest person she didn't despise, Marcus. "I don't know about that. The guy looks like he'd probably kill himself if he broke a nail or something... I'd be surprised if he made it past the first five eliminations..."

**Justin - Total Drama Stereotype: The Eye Candy**

"And now the eye candy for our female viewership, Justin! Welcome to Total Ultimate Island!" Chris introduced Justin, for that was the name of this unearthly vision, and conversed briefly with him, but none of the girls noticed anything more than his name. ''Thanks Chris, this is great!'' The Adonis replied enthusiastically, he was already making it up in his mind how he was going to win.

"Just, so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.'' The new guy, Justin, shrugs and looks completely pleased with himself at what he just heard. "I can deal with that!"

As Justin concluded his business with the host and moved to join the other contestants, it quickly became clear that he was aware of the effect he had on the other contestants. "Oh my gosh... You are like, really hot." Lindsay gushed, her sapphire blue eyes digesting Justin's muscular build, deity-like facial features, and luscious dark brown hair.

Justin laughed, a sound that felt as smooth as butter and as deep as an ocean, making the female contestants swoon. "Why, thank you. You're not bad yourself." A mischievous smile grew on his already minx-like face, making Katie and Sadie faint dead away, and the other female contestants looked more than ready to follow suit. Meanwhile, as all the girls were trying to find their way with Justin, Chris was chuckling to himself in mild amusement at the unison the contestants made upon the sight of the Adonis. "I think our ovary count here at Total Ultimate just went down by half, 'cause some definitely just exploded!"

While Justin integrated himself into the crowd, another contestant arrived. "Contestant number twenty-five, Jade, has finally arrived!" The camera panned to the end of the boat where Jade was standing, timidly clutching a sketch pad close to her bosom. She nervously walks up to Chris, who announces her in a booming voice that startles her. Jade is a young girl with a slender build and a small waistline. She stood a height of 5'2" and has long straight bluish-black hair, blue-purple eyes, and a heart-shaped head. She was dressed in a purple shirt and khaki pants and wore a headband to keep her hair back.

**Jade - Total Drama Stereotype: The Wallflower**

"Welcome to Total Ultimate Island, Jade!" Chris stuck his hand out for Jade to grab onto, alas, the girl hesitated for a moment. She didn't like to shake hands with people, furthermore, she could barely tolerate physical tolerate, finding such gesture to be too intrusive and violated people's natural right to privacy. In fact, if given the chance, she'd outright avoids human contact all together if she can help it. One could argue that her anxiety is the after-effects of too few hugs as a child or a result of the divorce or whatever Freudian excuse of her behaviour.

Nonetheless, despite thinking a handshake was too intrusive for the occasion, Jade reluctantly obliged, slowly reaching her hand out and hesitantly gripping the man's open palm. "Thank you for having me here Chris... It's really nice to be here..." Jade shook his hand, shaking the man's hand. When the task was done, Chris eagerly waited for Jade to move over to the other campers. She doesn't, and he begins to grow weary, finally shoving her away with a scowl. "Alright, that's enough of you. Go and stand with the other campers."

Upon being shoved by Chris, Jade stumbles into Duncan, who looks down at her and raises an eyebrow, "Hey, watch it, Princess." Jade looks up at him and shuffles back nervously, accidentally stepping on Noah's foot. His eyes go wide in pain, then he looks back angrily at her, "Ow! Do you always get into people's space?" Jade shakes her head before a soft shaky reply came through, "N-no, I just-" Noah rolls his eyes, "Don't care. Could you kindly just remove your foot from crushing my toes, please?" Jade does so, "Thanks."

"August! Welcome!" The next boat dropped off a young man who looked to be in his late-teens to his early-twenties. His curly brown hair was both shiny and dishelved, almost reaching down to his waist and his choice of clothing were easily distinguishable from the rest of the bunch. He donned a wide brimmed hat, a pair of round circular sunglasses, a long yellow shirt with a blue collar, blue cuffs on the sleeves and blue trim and a pair of matching blue pants. He also wore a golden necklace with an all-seeing eye on it, and wasn't wearing any shoes.

**August - Total Drama Stereotype: The Hippie**

"That's some freaky music you're playin', white boy." LeShawna looks over at August, who was carrying an electric guitar case as well as a boombox, listening to Pink Floyd. "Man, it's just Rock 'n' Roll. I'm sure everyone here's gotta love some of that." The hippie answered nonchalantly as he casually walked forward to the other contestants. Harold being Harold of course, while complimenting the music August was listening to, proceeds to correct the hippie.

"Rock and Roll was a genre of the late-50s and early-60s. Pink Floyd was a combination of Art Rock, Progressive Rock, Acid Rock, Psychedelic and Folk music. Good music nonetheless." August sighs, "Why you gotta put labels on it? Thanks though, man. I appreciate it." August would hold a fist out and bump it with the hand Harold used to pick his nose with and proceed to retreat to where the other contestants are standing. The campers that arrived before Harold looked disgusted.

Chris whistled sharply to get everyone's attention. "All right, dudes and dudettes," the host announced, "Now that we've introduced everyone, we need a cast photo for marketing! I want you all to come out onto the dock, right about to where I'm standing now, and arrange yourselves however you like. Just make sure we can see everyone."

As a cameraman traded his video camera for a still camera and began to set up on the prow of the yacht, Chris directed traffic on the dock to ensure that the twenty-five teenagers were packed closely enough for the camera's field of view to cover everyone. The shorter contestants sat in the front row, in a variety of poses. Most of the others knelt or stood, with some leaning in toward the center of the camera's field of view. Owen and D.J. stood in the back as they towered over everyone else.

"Okay, 1...2...3." The cameraman clicked the button and realized that the lens was on. "Whoops, forgot the lens cap!" He pressed the lens cap. "Okay, hold that pose. 1...2, oh, wait. Card's full!" He said, camera in front of him. "Hang on a sec." He lifted a finger.

"Come on, man. My face is startin' to freeze." Leshawna said, rolling her eyes. "Got it! Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa!" Chris shouted.

"Wawanakwa! WOAH!" The dock creeks before completely breaking, leaving the contestants to fend for themselves in the water. "Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is an alternate retelling of Total Drama Island, but with several additions: four new campers (August, Curtis, Jade and Marcus) partakes in the challenges. As a result of such, certain character interactions and interventions change key events told from canon and are done differently, where certain friendships, conflicts, and relationships are given development. Old challenges and new ones are thrown into the mix to heighten the drama.

Chapter two will come out shortly shortly afterwards. I don't want to get ahead of myself in terms of updating as I adopted this story, and, like the previous author, haven't watched the entirety of the Total Drama series beyond the first two seasons, and even then, my memory is limited. I'm re-watching the first season, and I intend to write as I watch. I feel that way, the characters won't have the author's insight or whatever.


End file.
